1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat and bed assemblies suitable for passenger transportation vehicles, and more particularly to improved seat and bed units and layouts to enable an increased number of beds and seats in a predetermined floor space area within a transportation vehicle, such as an airplane.
2. Background of the Invention
It is desirable for the passenger transportation industry in many instances to effectively and efficiently provide comfortable seating and bedding arrangements for passengers. For example, many commercial airlines are presently providing more generous seating arrangements, and even beds, for passengers, often on lengthier flights.
Somewhat in conflict with passenger comfort is the additional desire for the transportation industry to optimize the number of passengers accommodated in a given vehicle. For example, oftentimes, passengers who desire to sleep during commercial airplane flights are forced to do so in positions that are either substantially upright, or at various angles of repose short of horizontal. This is because the seats that are provided by the commercial airline are primarily seats instead of beds, and the offer minimal reclining capabilities. However, the provision of seats instead of beds enables the commercial airline to take on more passengers for a given flight.
Accordingly, the transportation industry continues to seek solutions that can benefit the industry by providing seats and beds having greater comfort for passengers, while doing so in a manner that increases the number of passengers that were previously able to be accommodated in a given space for such types of passenger accommodations.